Confidence
by VioletOD
Summary: In this as Bella is away with Jacob an old friend of Edward's reminds him that he is just a good as Jacob and deserves Bella's complete love. Rated M for language. One Shot. Cannon Couples.


Summary: This is a one-shot about Edward becoming confident and mainly that he's better than Jacob Black and he doesn't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, especially its wonderful characters. Neither do I own any song that is in this one-shot…but if only…but I definitely do own the lovable Delilah, Jason, Sam and Jake.

Third Person POV

"Where you going?" Edward asked as he saw Bella grabbing her phone.

"Jacob asked my to go to the bon fire and I said I'd go. It's this whole trip for the weekend." Bella said grabbing a backpack.

"I thought we were going to the play this weekend." Edward said timidly.

"Oh…" she said stopping. "I totally forgot about that." She said biting her lip. Edward just waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it." He said off handily. "I'll take Alice or Emmett." He said.

"Well there coming too." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well Emily took a big liking to Alice and Emmett and Paul mock fight all the time and have become best buds so Jacob and the rest of the pack invited them." She said finishing packing her bag. Then there was a car beep outside. "That's them. Love you bye." She said kissing him chastely on the lips and she headed out the door.

Edward just stared at the door before getting up and running back home, he didn't like this feeling that he was having, it was sadness and anger and

"Jealousy?" he heard a musical voice say and he spun around and smiled.

"Delilah." He breathed.

"Hey Tiger." She smirked and they ran at each other and he swung her around. "I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too…so much." He said and she took a step back.

"So who's this Bella and why didn't you tell me about her?" she asked crossing her arms. Edward was about to speak up when she started talking again. "And don't bullshit be, I mean the truth."

"Well, I was afraid of how'd you react." He said shrugging.

"You thought I'd kill her didn't you?" she said arching a perfectly brown eyebrow. Edward was about to deny it but she raised her other eyebrow and he just sighed and nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Bella's different then most people." He said shrugging.

"Wrong." She snapped.

"Um…she's human?" he said as a question not a statement.

"Wrong!" she yelled tapping her black heel impatiently.

"Okay!" he yelled. "Bella is in love with her best friend Jacob Black and I knew that if you found out that I loved her and we were together and you found out she was in love with him that you'd kill her." He said in a rush.

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." She said glaring. "That little bitch better watch herself before I kill her."

Edward nodded.

"D, I love her too much. Please don't kill her." He said and she looked thoughtfully at him.

"Where is she?" she asked and Edward looked away and shifted from foot to foot.

"With Alice and Emmett and…" he mumbled the last name,

"Um who?" she growled.

"And Jacob." He said barley audible.

"I thought you got the play tickets I sent you, why didn't you go to that with her?" she asked almost as if she didn't want to know that answer.

"I did but she forgot when she made plans with Jacob." He said quietly.

"She forgot?" she said and he nodded. "SHE FORGOT! What the frackin monkey's uncle!" she screeched. "That girl…ooo she's gonna get what's coming to her believe me." she said and then she smiled. "That'll be perfect. Come on we have work to do." She said and she pulled Edward back towards the house.

3 Days Later…

"We're going to have fun without those dipshits." Delilah declared looking at Jasper and Rosalie.

By then they were joined by Delilah's other friends Jason, Jake, and Sam.

"fuck them." Jason said saluting. Jake and Sam nodded in agreement. Sam stood up and snapped her fingers.

"I got it, let's throw a concert." Sam said with a smile. Sam pointed at Edward, Jason, and Jake. "You guys haven't had a concert in forever! And Jasp can play in the band too. With SETH!"

Seth smiled a goofish grin.

"I don't know Bella and everyone are supposed to get back today."

"That bitch left you, so did your brother and sister! Fuck them!" Delilah almost screeched. "You need some confidence. You're so much better than Jacob! Idiot." Delilah sighed sitting next to Sam on the couch.

"Language!" Esme said walking through the room but she stopped winking at Delilah before walking out.

"Sorry momma C!" Delilah called out.

"It's okay my daughter dearest." Esme called back in return. Delilah smiled and then turned towards Edward.

"We're doing the concert and that's it." Delilah said in a firm tone. Edward just nodded knowing not to mess with her.

"So let's go!" Jason said and they all got into cars and drove to a fair ground that had recently be reopened. Edward rolled his eyes as he saw a stage already set up.

"What can I say I knew you'd see it my way." Delilah laughed. Jason dragged all the boys up there as people started gathering around.

"Well Chief Swan I hope you're not here to shut my little party down." Delilah smiled at Charlie.

"I told you to call me Charlie." Charlie smiled because he couldn't resist the charm of Delilah Monroe. Delilah winked then turned back towards the stage.

"Edward hurry that fine ass up!" Delilah shouted. Edward turned to glare at her before working on the piano. Charlie chuckled when he first met Delilah he immediately thought that Edward was cheating though he wasn't one to anything since his own daughter was out with Jacob Black again and he suspected that Jacob Black had a thing for his baby girl but after seeing Delilah and Edward together it was easy to tell they were just best friends. Delilah and Jake on the other hand anyone could see they were so much more.

"Alright everyone get ready we're gonna be letting people in." Sam hollered, the ever present stage manager. The boys rolled their eyes and started to go back stage as everyone filled in.

"This is going to work out so well." Rosalie smiled hugging Delilah. Esme and Carlisle came over shaking their heads talking to Charlie.

"I know it is, if I don't kill her." Delilah replied laughing.

"You do know that is still my daughter?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"And Rosalie and I are hot as fuck any other obvious statements?" Delilah laughed.

"Not at the moment." Charlie smirked.

"I need to get something I'll be right back." Delilah smiled as she walked away. Just at that moment Charlie and Rosalie heard a squeal.

"Rosalie, Charlie!" Alice said bounding over. "The bonfire was so cool!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes before putting on a nice smile to satisfy her sister. Emmett came over followed by Bella and Jacob where Jacob had an arm around her shoulders. Rosalie could only smirk in response. The rest of the pack followed Jacob in.

"hey baby." Emmett smiled. Rosalie just nodded in response. Emmett looked at her curiously but didn't push it.

"So you guys had a good time?" Esme asked politely.

"It was the best!" Bella agreed. "Thanks Esme." Esme smiled. Rosalie looked to the side and pretended to gag but only one person saw her and she laughed in response.

"So what is this?" Emily asked looking around. "We heard some major hot guys were playing." Emily chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes putting his arm around her.

"Yeah." Rosalie said. "The crowd it going wild over them." She smirked.

"Apparently the main singer is like the hottest to ever walk the planet." Leah chimed in.

"I guess, to some, to most." Rosalie said.

"You girls are so ga ga over some boy you'll probably never ever meet." Paul laughed.

"So if you saw a really hot girl?" Rosalie asked picking at her nail.

"There aren't many around here." Paul replied simply. Then something caught his eye behind Rosalie. "Except for her." Rosalie turned so everyone could see her. The guys were flabbergasted, the girls were in awe. In walked the most beautiful girl on the planet, Delilah Monroe. Charlie chuckled that was the same impression he had when he met her.

"Rosalie you ready girl?" Delilah asked.

"Hello." Most of the boys drooled. Delilah looked over them for a split second.

"Hello." She replied quickly. "You ready Rose."

"You know it Delilah." Rose nodded.

"Delilah's a beautiful name." Rose looked to the sound with a gasp. Jacob smiled.

"I think you're girlfriend would be mad to hear you say that." Delilah replied looking at him.

"We're not together." Bella said.

"Looks like it to me, anyways I only have eyes for one man." Delilah smiled. Rose laughed.

"Well it could always change." Jacob shrugged.

"When you love someone it doesn't change." Delilah said fiercely to Jacob but she was looking at Bella.

"You could have every guy you ever wanted, why settle for one?" Jacob asked.

"Cause when you know, you know." She replied simply. "You know I can see that you care about him." Delilah looked at Bella.

"No I have a boyfriend." Bella replied smiling thinking of Edward.

"Yeah she dates my brother." Alice said with a smile.

"Psh, Edward doesn't know what to do with himself sometimes." Emmett laughed.

"I mean it's true I think I'm more of a suitable choice." Jacob puffed. "I mean what kind of name is Edward?" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah Edward and Jacob are kinda fighting over a girl right now." Emmett chuckled.

Suddenly music started playing.

"_Say my name_" Edward starting singing appearing right besides Emmett. Jasper stood on the other side. "…._and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same_…" Edward almost dances around Emmett and comes to stand next to Rosalie. Rosalie smiles proudly._  
"Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames." _Jasper leaves and joins Jason, Jake and Seth on stage. Sam is laughing as she watches the scene unfold from backstage.

"_Erase myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico_…"  
"_These friends, they don't love you_" Edward sings gesturing to Emmett and Alice.  
"_They just love the hotel suites, now_" Edward runs on stage to join the others.

"_I" _Edward fist pumps into the air_ "don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery" _Edward sang pretending to frown_  
"Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery"_

Edward takes Jake's guitar and starts playing on it.

"_Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance"_ The girls in the crowd swoon and catcall. The rest cheer and fist pump with Edward._  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)"_

"_On the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist_" Jake tries to take the guitar from Edward and Edward flips him off stalking towards him.  
_"Sweat it out, shut your mouth  
free love on the streets but"_ They both laugh as Edward gives Jake back the guitar.  
_in the alley it ain't that cheap, now"_

"_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery"_

Suddenly as they were all playing Edward got a thrill of confidence. Delilah smiled widely as she could see that Edward finally got it.

_Said,_  
_"I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me,"_ Edward smiled pointing to himself.

" _you said_  
_I don't care just what you think_" Edward sang while he thrusted the air  
"_as long as it's about me_" Edward sang as he looked at the group pretended to jerk off.

" _I said_

Edward fist pumped the air with every beat as the crowd sang along.  
_I don't care (I don't care)_  
_Said, I don't care _ _(I don't care) _  
_Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_

Edward sang that last note bouncing as he did it. The girls swooned. Delilah started moving towards the stage. Everyone was caught looking between her and the awesome performance on stage.

"_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery" _Delilah got onto stage_  
"Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me" _Delilah walked towards Edward._  
"The best of us can find happiness in misery" _Edward sang as the last beat of the song occurred Delilah kissed Edward square on the mouth. Bella's mouth dropped open as tears dripped down her face. Bella backed up and ran in the opposite direction. Edward pulled back and raised an eye brow.

"Go talk to her." Delilah said smiling.

"No this is all your guys' fault! We're family and you picked that stupid pack of dogs! Dogs I don't have a problem with but when we get into the bigger kind that is bigger than me then I care!" Rosalie screamed as she finally went off on Alice and Emmett. Jasper was there chiming in on how he thought it was rude.

"I'll take care of Rose and make sure she doesn't kill anyone." Delilah laughed.

Edward shook his head and ran after Bella. Edward found her siting by herself under a tree.

"Bella." Edward said softly.

"It's okay." Bella sniffled. "I get it, she seems wonderful." Bella sniffled trying to contain her cries.

"Delilah is my best friend, her kissing me was like kissing Alice. And just like Alice is married to Jasper as is Delilah to my friend Jake." Edward sighed. Bella turned to him with tears in her eyes. It killed him to see her like this but what she was doing was hurting him worse.

"I know I'm an extremely selfish person Bella but this hurts. What you do to me when you leave with Jacob hurts 10 times worse than what you're feeling now." Edward said firmly. "Delilah is happily married. Jacob is in love with you. Do you see the difference?" Edward asked. Bella started sobbing. Edward turned to her sad eyes.

"I don't mean for this to hurt you but you have to understand that I'm trying to do the best I can but I can't be this person, and if you love me then I must ask that you only love me. I promised I wouldn't leave but I can't sit here as you fall in love with Jacob Black"

"Edward! I'm so sorry." Bella said as she cried. "I love you so much and I'll marry you if you want, just please don't leave me. You're the only one I want." Bella cried. Edward kissed her hard, letting his hands explore under her shirt. Bella moaned and Edward started to pull away but Bella clung to him. Edward for fear of hurting her, or his own desires kissed her back.

"Isn't this peachy?" Edward groaned as he heard Jacob Black.

"Jacob this is private please leave." Bella said grabbing Edward's hand.

"He cheats on you and you want me to leave?!" Jacob shakes his head.

"It was my idea, Edward didn't know about it until it was too late. Like he would cheat on her bitch ass." Delilah appeared.

"Delilah enough." Edward said.

"No! You're my best friend and this bitch has messed you up enough!" Delilah yelled.

"She's right." Alice appeared. "I'm so sorry Edward. I was just excited to have friends, I'm so sorry." Alice said looking at the ground.

"Word, I was just playing around. You know you're like my hero Edward." Emmett replied.

"Nah, Bitches be bitches." Jason said.

"You don't even know what that means." Jake shook his head taking Delilah's hand.

"You're right." Bella spoke. "I don't deserve him but for some reason he loves me and I love him just as much." She looked right at Delilah. "I would fight for him, I would die for him. Nothing is ever as important to me than him so you know what thank you for that reminder." Bella spoke and then she turned back to Edward.

"So if you're still asking…I'd be happy to marry you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Bella smiled. Edward's eyes widen before he took out the ring that was around his neck on a small chain.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever and ever. Will you marry me?" Edward asked looking up at her.

"Yes." Bella replied. Edward slid the ring onto her finger before swinging her around the room. Everyone had slowly disappeared. Edward hugged Bella close to him and smiled at Delilah when she walked by waving him goodbye. Bella smiled happy because this was just as good for her, she would have Edward forever and always. She couldn't believe that she almost lost him over some stupid friendship which meant little to nothing compared to Edward.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's just been playing around in my head for awhile. I hope you guys enjoyed.  
**

**The song is "I don't care " by Fall Out Boys**

**Love you guys!**

**V**


End file.
